Forum:Was about to quit until...
Today was a good hunt with Craw. As usual in an open public room, modders continue to come in and I as always kicked them out. Until I got fed up with kicking them and decided to let the little kids stay. Kill after kill, mod after mod exchange, it go boring and wasn't finding any good guns. So I decided to pop Craw one more time before restarting due to the piles of guns lagging my game. Again I let the kids have fun with Craw, the poor thing, only killable thing out there was me as I was still at the top of the entrance while they let him pummel them to death with his strong yet meaningless attacks. After about ten minutes of toying with the poor son of a gun, they pop him and I rush over to get what I can. No need for them getting guns since they can make them right? After looking through the pile of assorted junk with old junk I only found an average Redemption of 2552 damage and a pretty nice S&S sniper rifle that hit 1019 damage for my Soldier's S&S collection. Enraged by their Backpacks of Infinite Space, I was about to sign out so everything they picked up was for naught, until I saw an orange glimmer at the edge of my television screen and decided to grab it before they scoped it up. I rushed over, only to find myself struggling to pick the damn thing up from underneath the ground itself due to graphic errors, and finally picked it up before one of them vacuumed the area around me clean. I went to my inventory to check out the stats and saw that I picked up a Dahl AX3000 Desert Anaconda 392...big whoop...x7...BIG WHOOP! 85.4 accuracy, that's good, and a fire rate of 1.9, even better! No bonuses, but oh well. I signed out deleting anything those modders picked up since they didn't save and tested it out, again, they can make these guns, no skin off their bones...And it freaking rocks!!! Popping Craw even got waaaaay easier with this damn thing on my Siren!...Still haven't found a Professional class mod for the Siren with 60% Weapon damage for Dahl guns yet...Oh yeah, it was amazing. Yoshi-TheOreo 1:34 July 21, 2010 Dudr.. I gotta say.. that's really a pretty average find. I've seen purple Mashers that have better stats than that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well it's good enough for me considering this is better than my old one and through fifteen runs of Craw getting nothing but crap and modders looting everything, that's something than nothing. What is average to you is rare for me. You may see a lot of mashers better than this but I don't. Your luck unlike mines. Who knows, I may have seen guns better than what you have, but it's no reason to poop on my parade. Yoshi-TheOreo July 21, 2010 No, I agree with Yoshi - that's a nice find, especially if it's got a good scope. I had a look at GearCalc and the only way you could make this gun better is if it was a higher level (it's level 57, right?) If it was Level 61 it would do 425 x7. I really like Mashers for taking out Craw - the aiming isn't as critical and you will do good damage on most shots. If you want to get the killer Masher for Craw, though, you want a Jakobs Unforgiven Masher, since the +100% Critical Hit bonus applies on every hit on Craw. I'm currently using an AX 31 XX Savage Unforgiven (Level 60, 6 shot, 331 x7, 87% Acc, 1.0 RoF) and it's vastly better than my apparently much more powerful AX300 XX Savage Masher (Level 59, 2 shot, 418 x 7, 67.7 Acc, 1.3 RoF). On the back spot the Unforgiven takes three clean shots to take it out, where the AX300 takes five, or more with the lower accuracy if you are far away (this is playing with 2 players on LAN - it might be 2 shots with the Unforgiven if playing single player). Still looking for a 2-shot Unforgiven Masher - I want one so bad, and the only one I've found had no scope and was useless. Outbackyak 09:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Craw came through! Shame about the low RoF but it will do, it will do! It does 6377 damage on a clean hit on Craw. Outbackyak 17:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Now that is a masher worth posting about. Put that bitch on a gunslinger Mordecai and ROF/mag. capacity are no longer an issue.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : :Hey, how do you do pictures? Been trying to figure that one out myself. I got one that's 477 x 7, and of course because it's a Jacobs. I want to post it up too. =p Yoshi-TheOreo July 22, 2010 ::You have to buy the special picture-capture editions. -- MeMadeIt 03:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Lol. MeMadeit is trrrrooooooooooolllllllliiiing.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Darn, all I got is this fugly picture that I just took. Yeah, camera to tv = OMG IT BURNS!!! Yoshi-TheOreo July 22, 2010 :: ::Nice gun, Yoshi - better than mine. Outbackyak 04:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, funny thing is I barely use this damn thing. <_< Been fapping off to my Hyperion guns for quite a while. Yoshi-TheOreo July 22, 2010